Angel of Mine
by LilacRose23
Summary: SONG FIC Kagome falls very sick, and a frightened Inuyasha realizes exactly how deeply his feelings run for her


A/N: Okay, first the Youkai Lawyer seal.slaps it on No, I don't own, rent, lease, sublet, or timeshare Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series, nor do I have anything to do with the wonderfully inspiring song by Monica.  
  
I gently dipped the piece of cloth Kagome called a hanker-chief into the bowl of water beside the futon. Carefully I placed it on her forehead, and frowned at the sight before me. Her skin was as white as the cloth, so pale that I could see the small blue lines beneath the skin.  
  
'Baka' I thought angrily at her, 'You're a weak human, you should have known better,' but I couldn't convince myself that I was angry, I was sure if she were awake, she would have yelled at me for being so stupid, or worse, sit me. 'If only you would now, oh I would suffer a hundred sits, if just to hear the voice come from your precious lips.'  
  
Sango peeked her head in the doorway, and I glared at her, causing her to quickly duck back outside. With a sigh I rose to my feet and went out to meet her.  
  
"How is she," she whispered and I shook my head. "She's still asleep, I..I don't know." Stupid, I berated myself for looking so weak. Kagome needed me strong right now. "We won't know till morning, if she can last through the night, it will be a good sign." How I hated the truth, how much it hurt me to realize it, and to explain to Kagome's adopted sister that she may die before the sun rose again.  
  
"How are you," she said and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I snarled and she quickly moved away. "I'm just fine, I'm not the one dying because of Naruko's illness. Now get back to the village with the others. You heard what Kaede said, if it is a plague, then I will be the safest with her, I can't catch diseases. I will come down at first light and let you know." Sango nodded, and I could tell she wasn't pleased with my request, but knew it was the most logical thing to do.  
  
I turned quickly and reentered the small hut. Kaede said it was where they brought the sick, to keep the rest of the village safe from them, and I could smell the sickness that lingered in the walls. It made me want to move her out of here, from this place of sickness, into the clean night air of the forest.  
  
'That wouldn't be such a bad idea, if I thought her body could handle the moving,' I thought to myself, 'Baka, you could do it, and the fresh air might do her good, it's a warm night.' With the resolve firmly set, I carefully scooped her up in my arms, noting how incredibly light she seemed. The illness moved quickly, and I felt as though I were carrying air. Gently but firmly I pulled her against my chest, cradling her in my arms, so that the only part of her body that could possibly move were the ends of her legs, and leapt off into the woods. Quickly I traveled towards the perfect spot, a field of clover and moss that grew near the stream where she and Sango so often loved to go bathe. It was soft and fragrant, nothing like that dank hut.  
  
With the greatest of care I placed her down on the new soft bedding and a faint sigh escaped her lips. Worriedly, I pressed my head down against her neck, feeling the faint pulse of her heart against my lips.  
  
'Thank goodness,' I thought softly and carefully pulled myself away from that incredible cloud of scent that was always Kagome. With a soft growl, mostly to shake myself from the drunken stupor I always felt after being close to her, I headed down to the stream to cool off. The cool water felt good on my hot skin, and I took deep breaths, till I could regain myself.  
  
'Damn woman, how does she do it' I thought as I pulled the sleeves up on my fire-rat armor off his sleeves and ran the water along my arms.  
  
'How can she effect me like this,' I grumbled in my thoughts, cupping some water in my hands and running it in my hair, dampening it. I sat back on my haunches and stared out at the river. 'Baka woman, she shouldn't have gotten in the way,' I mumbled and closed my eyes, recalling the cause of all this.  
  
The poisoned arrow was meant for me. Even though I didn't know it at the time, I knew that it contained something dark and sinister, I could smell it. And Kagome just had to get in the way, 'stupid woman', as if she could handle being shot by a regular arrow better than I.  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleep and I quickly hurried to her side. She was shaking from head to toe, and as I placed my hands on her arms to steady her, I pulled back in shock. She was beyond burning up, she was fire hot. Quickly I scooped her up and jumped into the stream, moving into the deepest part and kneeling down, holding her against me.  
  
'I have to cool her down' I thought and realized that I was scared, I could taste it all around me. I could lose her, any minute now.  
  
'NO!' my mind shouted as I scooped water with my hand and ran it over her forehead, holding her against me with my free arm, feeling the heat induced convulsions still wracking her body.  
  
"Please Kagome, don't leave me," I whispered in her ear, my voice choking in my own throat. Unconsciously I nuzzled her neck affectionately, "I don't know what I would do if you left me. You promised to stay with me, please keep your promise."  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Holding her close, breathing in everything about her, I remembered our first meeting. When I opened my eyes, for what seemed like only an instant after that horrible moment of my sealing, there she was, standing in front of me, looking amazed. I thought for only a moment that she was Kikyo, but when she stepped up to me, angry and determined, and I first breathed in her fragrance, I knew she was not Kikyo, and on some level, something much more wonderful. Of course I couldn't tell her that.  
  
I look at you, looking' at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm going to love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Despite everything, she stayed with me, she trusted me with her life, even when I tried to take it, for that stupid jewel. She accepted me, every part of me, without reserve or request. Kikyo could never do that, no matter how much she claimed to care for me, she still wanted me to become human. Kagome has never once asked that of me. She had become my best friend, and the person most important to me, and I hadn't even really noticed the transition. Maybe cause she was from the start.  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I wasn't the same Inuyasha from 50 years ago, I wasn't even the same Inuyasha from a few weeks ago. Everyday, in some small way, she left her mark on me. She taught me to trust again, she taught me what real courage was. She rushed into battles ready to aid in anyway she could, even though she lacked in some of my strengths she had this spirit that made her stronger than me.  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we share  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
"Kagome" I whispered in her still ear, feeling her body beginning to cool down, "I have never told you before, and I don't want to risk losing any more time waiting now. You risked your life for me, more times than I can remember, and you continue to do it. Why did you have to place yourself before that arrow. After all the pain I caused you, how could you still willingly give your life for me." I paused a moment, "You mean more to me, than anyone in my life ever has. Even Kikyo. I know what I told you, I know I promised to go to hell with her, but I can't. I can't choose hell over heaven, and I can't choose Kikyo over you. You have become more than a part of my life, you are my life." I stared down at her still form, "Please don't leave me alone Kagome." I bowed my head and buried my nose in her hair, loosing myself in her scent as if I were desperately trying to absorb it into myself.  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showerd me love)  
  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if it were new,  
  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Kagome heard something, a voice coming from the fog of her mind, 'Wake up Kagome, wake up" She struggled against the weight of her weakness, trying to open her eyes. "You have become more than my life, you are my life. Please don't leave me alone Kagome." She knew that voice, that wonderfully warm, soft tenor voice that made her skin tingle. The words took a moment to sink in their meaning and she smiled through that fog. Suddenly all this pain and confusion was worth it. She gathered all the strength she had left and pushed through the barrier keeping her in this world of grey. The moon hung bright above them, and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She stared blankly up at the night sky, before her body reported back to her brain exactly where she was.  
  
You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
  
I'm shakin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
  
In his arms, so close she could feel his heart beating with hers. His warm strong arms holding her against his firm protective chest. His nose tickling her neck as he breathed deeply against her hair. She caught a glimpse of silver and black intertwining together in the moonlight and smiled. Carefully, so not to break the spell, she lifted her arm and ran a fingertip against his ear, feeling the silkiness of the fur there. He stiffened and slowly lifted his head, looking down at her.  
  
"Hello" she whispered softly, staring into those golden eyes of his, feeling her heart speed up in her chest. He stared back at her, the surprise and wonderment open for her to see.  
  
"Hullo" I whispered in return, staring down at her. The moon made her look even more translucent and unearthly. Truly an angel in my arms. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I didn't want to break this moment. I was so afraid this was just my imagination, and that if I even shifted a little, this image would ripple away.  
  
"Are you real," I breathed softly and she smiled.  
  
"Hai," she whispered as softly, "I didn't want you to be alone," she said, explaining it all. She had heard, she knew.  
  
I stared at her, before I realized I wasn't breathing, and carefully forced air in and out, my eyes never leaving hers. Her fingers traced the outline of my ear and something inside of me burst. I pulled her closer as I bowed my head and captured her lips with mine. As if expecting this, she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama, if this is a dream, never let me wake,' I thought blissfully as I finally tasted those soft lips.  
  
'He's kissing me," Kagome thought with amazement as she pulled him closer with the little strength in her arm. He was shaking, I could feel it, and I realized that it was relief. He thought I was going to die, and I returned the kiss with all the emotion I could muster.  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow I look at you lookin' at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
"My angel," I whispered against her lips, pulling back only enough so we could breath. "My angel" she replied and smiled. "Now Inuyasha, can I ask what I'm doing in this river."  
  
I laughed softly, this would be an interesting night.  
  
A/N: Okay, before anyone asks.this is a simple songfic, no continuing story.cause frankly I'm not sure how I could continue this .


End file.
